


Monday

by thebluezephyr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluezephyr/pseuds/thebluezephyr
Summary: Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Things come to a head when they begin to drift apart due to a series of misunderstandings and bad decisions, and an important revelation is made.





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a long, train ride because I had nothing else to do. I love the idea of childhood friends turned lovers, and that's why this fic came into existence. I played around with both Jun and Minghao's perspectives and different timelines, so I hope it flows smoothly. Enjoy!

"Not again! This is the third time this week."  
  
Junhui shrugged back at Minghao sheepishly. He really did feel bad for sexiling Minghao from his own room, but in his defence, his lab-partner in Biology was really smart and had a wonderfully deadpan sense of humour and Junhui had a bit of a thing for that.  
  
Minghao huffed, but nodded reluctantly.  "You owe me big time for this."  
  
Before Junhui could reply, Minghao got up abruptly, abandoning the game of Uno they'd been playing. He cleaned up his things, slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the room, presumably to go crash at Mingyu's room.  
  
Junhui flinched as he closed the door a little too hard on his way out.  
  
~  
  
Minghao still remembered the exact day he'd met Junhui. It was the 8th of June- _a Monday._  
  
He'd been playing along the shores of the beach near his house, when he'd met a boy who looked only a little older than his seven years. Without so much as an introduction, the boy had taken Minghao's hand in his own and proceeded to help him in his quest to collect as many pretty, white shells as he could.  
  
Later, he learnt that the boy, Junhui, and his family had just moved into the house next to theirs. Minghao's family invited them over for dinner one night, and Junhui casually walked into Minghao's room without preamble, and looked over his shoulder at Minghao with an air of surprise, "Aren't you coming to play?"  
  
And all it took for Minghao to make his best friend ever was thirteen hours of Mario Kart and dancing manically on the bed, while Big Bang blasted through the speakers.  
  
~  
  
Junhui was _exhausted._  
  
He really shouldn't have gone on that date with Yanan, but the pretty boy could be very persuasive when he wanted. They'd played at the arcade, and grabbed dinner at Junhui's favourite Chinese restaurant, but something didn't feel right. Maybe it was because of the impending assignment.  
  
He'd had to cut the date short, and come back to his room, so that he could stay up the night and complete his Sociology paper. While its quality had dipped a little towards the end, he'd finally finished it and he was proud of himself.  
  
He could barely keep his eyes open. He couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something. _What was it?_  
  
Junhui felt his eyes drooping and he was just nodding off when he heard the front door open.  
  
And that's how Minghao found him, hunched in front of his laptop, his hand supporting his head at an odd angle, eyes bloodshot and surrounded by no less than four cans of Redbull.  
  
Junhui stirred a little, and tired as he was, his face lit up when he saw Minghao. He raised his arms in an attempt to pull the other boy towards him.  
  
That's when he remembered that he was supposed to meet Minghao for their weekly Chinese dinner- a tradition they had religiously upheld for as long as they could remember.  
  
It had been Junhui's idea, a way for them to face the week ahead and an opportunity for them to eat the food that reminded them of home. They hadn't missed a single day. When Minghao had been sick on one of the days, Junhui had brought steaming hot plates of food and cutlery to Minghao's hospital room. It just wasn't done for them to miss it.  
  
Junhui felt regret and immense guilt grip his heart, and he pulled at Minghao's hand insistently, and tried to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry for missing _Mandarin Monday_." he said, softly.  
  
Minghao grinned at him, even as he extricated himself from Junhui's hug. It didn't reach his eyes. "I get it. Now go to sleep, you look like shit."  
  
Junhui frowned and tried to hold on to his best friend, but his head felt light; he really was exhausted. His head dropped back onto his pillows, and he felt, rather than saw, Minghao move away from him.  
  
The last thing he registered before he drifted off to dreamland was someone placing a blanket on him and gently stroking the hair off his forehead.  
  
~  
  
Minghao's most distinct memory with Junhui was when the older boy had insisted on climbing the tall tree in his backyard, in order to retrieve Minghao's favourite ball.  
  
He had almost reached the top, and Minghao watched in fear, his hands over his eyes. Just as Junhui grabbed the ball and yelled in victory, a branch snapped and Minghao saw his best friend come crashing down, as if in slow-motion.  
  
An hour later, Junhui sported a hot pink cast and what was sure to be an excruciating sprain in his wrist, but the smile on his face had never been brighter.  
  
"I got Hao's ball back!" He wouldn't stop repeating.  
  
~  
  
Junhui still hadn't forgiven himself for missing his Monday dinner with Minghao. He couldn't believe it had slipped his mind.  
  
He should really make it up to his best friend. Junhui made up his mind to meet Minghao after his last class that day, and ask him to reschedule their dinner for another day. _That should make everything right._  
  
So, Junhui waited around in the hallway, till Minghao's Photography class filed out. He tried to spot Minghao in the crowd. _There he was, with Mingyu._ __  
__  
Junhui waved his hand vigorously, trying to catch his eye. He watched in disappointment as Minghao walked briskly in the opposite direction, seemingly in deep conversation with Mingyu.  
  
Junhui dropped his hand. He could've sworn Minghao had seen him.  
  
~  
  
The happiest moment in Minghao's life was when he got into the same university as Junhui.  
  
The one year where they'd been apart had been a nightmare, and Minghao had been terrified of being separated from his best friend. Junhui had been just as thrilled when he heard the news and his mother had made arrangements so that the two of them could share the same room.  
  
Right now, though, that wasn't working out so well, and Minghao was furious.  
  
Junhui had just come up to him, his arm around "Minho from dance class", and requested they have the room to themselves for a couple of hours that night, while the other boy winked obnoxiously. Minghao didn't really have a problem with Minho, but at that moment, he really wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth.  
  
Minghao gaped at Junhui for a few seconds, and turned a disdainful gaze at the other boy, as if to say, _why him?_  
  
Minho smirked and clapped Minghao on the shoulder and said, "Jun likes his boys _flexible_. You understand, right, Myungho?"  
  
Minghao's ears turned red and he swatted Minho's arm away. He cast a final glare at Junhui and walked away from them. He heard Junhui whining, "Now why'd you go and say that?", but he tuned him out, fuming.  
  
The worst part was that Minghao didn't know if he was more angry about being kicked out of his own room or the fact that he couldn't remember the last time Junhui had properly spent time with him.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going out tonight."  
  
Junhui nodded absently at Minghao's voice, without looking up from his phone. "With Mingyu and the boys?"  
  
"Nah, with this guy that Soonyoung's been telling me about for weeks now."  
  
Junhui looked up so fast, he cricked his neck. "What guy? Soonyoung never told me anything."  
  
Unfortunately, Junhui couldn't hear Minghao's vehement response, because he was too busy having a heart attack when he looked at his best friend.  
  
Minghao had always been really cute in Junhui's opinion, with his large eyes and fairy-like ears that stuck out. But tonight, he looked stunning.  
  
He was wearing a silky, black shirt with a fishnet on the chest (Junhui couldn't take his eyes away from it), ripped black jeans that accentuated his long, long legs and a silver earring that dangled from his left ear and winked almost scornfully at Junhui. He gulped.  
  
Minghao threw his arms up in frustration, spun around and walked out of the room. "Don't wait up for me." he called over his shoulder.  
  
Junhui didn't sleep very well that night. He found himself waiting impatiently for the click of the front door that would signal Minghao's return.  
  
It never came.  
  
~

Soonyoung's friend had turned out to be a bit of a dud. He was a little too full of himself (and not in the charming way _some_ people were) and his laugh grated on Minghao's nerves. His features were way too symmetrical, his favourite place was the gym and he didn't even know any martial arts.  
  
But most importantly, _he wasn't Junhui_.  
  
Minghao was tired of pretending he wasn't pathetically in love with his best friend. For the longest time, he thought his feelings for Junhui were that of admiration he felt for an older brother.  
  
It took the year Junhui spent away at university for Minghao to understand. His life was firmly split into pre and post-Junhui, and almost every memory he had involved the older boy.  
  
Minghao remembered every instance of Junhui  standing up for him when he was too shy, and how he'd promised to protect and stay with him forever.  
  
He remembered the games the two of them would make up, and how Junhui would take the blame when Minghao got into trouble with his mother.  
  
Junhui was the first person he'd come out to, and he still remembered the warmth of the hug and smile Junhui had given him.  
  
He remembered how Junhui helped him move into their room in university and adapt to the completely new culture of a foreign country. He'd stayed up countless nights, patiently helping Minghao as he tried to learn Korean.  
  
He remembered how Junhui had encouraged his love for dance by introducing him to Soonyoung and their dance team.  
  
He remembered the day Junhui took him to his favourite Chinese restaurant when he felt particularly homesick, vowing to make _Mandarin Mondays_ a weekly thing.  
  
In the last few years, he remembered how Junhui had let the façade of being the strong one drop a little, and allowed himself to be vulnerable and comforted by Minghao.  
  
Minghao had always thought he would someday get over his feelings for Junhui, but then _why did it hurt so much to see him with other people?_  
  
He realised now that there was no one who would make him feel the same way, and the one person who could, saw him as nothing but a friend, and even in that sense, was slowing drifting away from him.  
  
He made his excuses to his date for the night, and blindly walked wherever his feet took him. He found himself in front of Mingyu's room. A sleepy Mingyu opened the door and stared at Minghao with bleary eyes for a moment, before pulling him in and hugging him, no questions asked.  
  
Minghao woke up in Mingyu's incredibly clean room the next morning, a little disoriented. He smelled his friend's trademark pancakes, and smiled a little, his sadness of the last night momentarily forgotten.  
  
It came back in full force when he checked his phone and saw a text waiting for him, from none other than Junhui.  
  
_We need to talk. Meet me at our spot after class on Monday._  
  
~  
  
Junhui tapped his foot nervously. He hoped more than anything that Minghao would show, but a small part of him worried that his best friend would blow him off. _It'd be no more than what I deserve_ , he thought miserably.  
  
Junhui had spent sleepless hours last night, thinking about why he felt the way he did. It made sense, didn't it, for him to want to protect Minghao from anything bad, like he'd always done?  
  
But it was more than that, Junhui thought, as he remembered the incredibly mature, responsible and kind individual Minghao had become. _He doesn't need my help, at least, not anymore._  
  
The answer came to him like a butterfly descending on his arm- soft, gentle and beautiful. It was obvious, like it had always been there, and Junhui kicked himself for not realising sooner.  
  
Unable to wait much longer he'd texted Minghao to meet him at their favourite Chinese restaurant.  
  
It had been 17 minutes since Minghao's last class ended, and he wasn't there yet. Now confident, Junhui continued to wait. He had full faith in his best friend.  
  
Sure enough, the wind chimes above the restaurant food jingled and Junhui looked up excitedly, like he had each time someone had come in so far.  
  
It was Minghao, and not for the first time, Junhui forgot how to breathe in his presence. He looked at his best friend in a way he never had before.  
  
Minghao's fluffy, black hair was slightly longer at the back and his usual pair of thin, golden glasses were perched at the tip of his nose. He wore a loose, grey t-shirt and trousers he'd designed himself. His outfit was completed by his favourite long cloak, that he removed and draped on the chair across from Junhui, when he spotted him.  
  
It took a moment or two for Junhui to collect himself; Minghao watched on patiently.  
  
"Hey, Hao." Junhui started nervously.  
  
Minghao's answering look somehow both encouraged Junhui to continue speaking, but warned him to make it good.  
  
And speak, Junhui did. He started right from the beginning; how he'd instantly taken a liking to Minghao and how he'd been proven right, when they became the best friends ever. He talked about his need to shelter Minghao from all the bad things in the world, and how that may have been overwhelming at times. He acknowledged the change in their dynamics once university started, and apologized profusely for all the times he'd put other people above Minghao.  
  
Just as Junhui had finished waxing poetic about Minghao's eyes, nose and lips and was about to start on the rest of him, the latter put his hand up.  
  
Minghao'd had a small smile on his face when Junhui had started out, reminiscing childhood memories, but as he continued, the smile disappeared and made way for a more sombre expression.  
  
He couldn't believe what Junhui was saying. After all this time, all those years of Minghao suffering in silence and repressing his feelings, and Junhui turns around and says _this?_  
  
"Why _now_? And what about Yanan and Minho and the others?" Minghao tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.  
  
Junhui faltered a little at the slight quaver in Minghao's voice and the glassy nature of his eyes. Nevertheless, he continued speaking.  
  
"A series of bad decisions, that's all they were. I kept looking for people to fill the hole in my heart, as cliché as that sounds. And that thing with Minho- the only reason we needed the room was to practice our new choreography. He said that as a joke; you know he can't resist teasing you at the best of times."  
  
Minghao nodded curtly, feeling a little vindicated.  
  
"Everyone I've ever been with, they've all had one thing in common. They all reminded me of you, in one way or another, even though I didn't realise it at the time."  
  
Minghao thought about it, too, and realised with a jolt, the truth in Junhui's statement.  
  
Junhui's hand found its way to Minghao's across the table, seemingly of its own accord. To his relief, Minghao didn't pull away, and instead, tightened his grip. His hand was so, so soft and the ring on his little finger felt cool to the touch.  
  
Junhui drew strength from the comfort of Minghao's touch, and went on.  
  
"I'm sorry for not keeping the promise I'd made to you all those years ago. But I realise now that you don't need me to always protect you and fight your battles. My Minghao's all grown up now, and I missed the process because I was too busy trying to fit in and conform. I spent so much time running away from my feelings and going on all those dates, that I didn't notice that everything I wanted was right in front of me."  
  
Minghao stared at him. He didn't look like he would be capable of coherent speech anytime soon, so Junhui decided to wrap it up.  
  
"I _love_ you, Minghao. And I think I always have. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realise it. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but as my best friend, you deserve to know."  
  
"You idiot."  
  
Junhui paused, looking up in surprise. Minghao's voice was perfectly stable but his eyes had a myriad of emotions swimming in a pool of tears, and he'd never looked more beautiful.

"I'm going to cut the cheesy shit short, so just know that I accept your apology. And I love you too, Wen Junhui, you big idiot."  
  
It was Junhui's turn to gape now, as he struggled to digest what Minghao had just said. "Y-you what?"  
  
"I know you heard me." Minghao said with a smile, hurriedly wiping away his tears. "Now that we're here, I think you should make it up to me for missing our dinner last week, don't you think?"  
  
Junhui nodded eagerly, his stomach performing a series of flips and the wide grin refusing to leave his face. "Of course! I'm just glad our first date is on _Minghao Monday_ ."  
  
Minghao pretended to gag, but he was unable to keep the fondness out of his eyes, as he gazed at his best friend, no, _boyfriend_ .  
  
The rest of their date went pretty smoothly, much like any other time they'd spent with each other- their different personalities perfectly balancing out and complementing each other.  
  
The only difference, of course, was the way they held hands through it all and how Junhui kissed Minghao at the end of the night.  
  
_It felt perfect_ , thought Junhui.  
  
_Like finally coming home_ , thought Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to be able to refrain from resorting to clichés, but oh well. Please leave any feedback in the comments, thanks for reading!


End file.
